Nobody's Fool Part 1
by dj-kai-hiwatari
Summary: Kai+Rei..Find out how a dreadful accident almost broke a strong relationship and how a stupid betrayal act can cause to an eternal suffering.. This is my first fic so please R&R...!
1. Default Chapter

NOBODY'S FOOL PART ONE  
  
Summary: Kai +Rei…Find out how a dreadful accident almost broke a strong relationship… and how a betrayal act can result to death…  
  
Fading Memories (chapter 1)  
  
Kai and Rei had been together for almost 5 months…Rei got an amnesia because he met a dreadful accident..the problem is, Kai didn't even know about this…Nobody knew.. Nobody was aware..  
  
normal  
  
As Rei was strolling along the park, he was thinking about something..  
'What happened? Where am I? What am I doing here? The only thing I can remember is my name… Kon Rei…Yeah..That's right…I'm Rei…Now what..?'  
Suddenly, a guy went near him..  
  
"Who are you?" Rei asked miserably  
  
"I'm Jin, and you are?" The guy replied  
  
"I'm Kon Rei…What do you want from me?"  
  
"Nothing…I just noticed that you're crying and you look miserable.."  
  
"Oh…Don't mind me.."  
  
"C'mon…You're cold and wet…Let me take you home"  
  
"But…"  
  
"C'mon, trust me Rei..I know you can.."  
  
As they walked along the cold night, Jin noticed that Rei is shivering… So he took of his jacket and gave it to Rei."  
  
"Here Rei…Take it…You might get sick.."  
  
"Oh….Thanks."  
  
Rei simply smiled to Jin and Jin did the same. 


	2. The Love I Knew Before

The Love I Knew Before (chapter 2)   
  
As they got home, Jin settled Rei on his comfy chair and made some warm coffee for them to drink.  
  
"Jin, why are you doing this to me?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"it seems like you're very concerned about me..You're treating me like your sister and we only met a while ago…or, is there something else? C'mon Jin…Tell me… I trusted you, so now you do the same.."  
  
"I don't know…Maybe it's because I love you Rei…We only met now but I think you're my destiny… I'm sorry, I really don't know…"  
  
Jin looked at Rei, from his beautiful body, to his silky black hair to his golden cat-like eyes…Rei didn't reply to what Jin said but he did give a look of acceptance..  
Rei slept in Jin's room and Jin slept in the living room…  
Rei sat up on his bed thinking so deeply…  
' Do I feel the same way he does for me? I mean…do I love him too? Maybe…maybe not… but I really think I do, coz' everytime I see him…it makes me remember a love that i knew before from someone… but I can't remember from whom…I guess I'll just tell Jin…'  
==THE FOLLOWING DAY==  
  
Rei got up from his bed and looked for Jin right away…Jin was having breakfast already.  
  
"Oh…good morning Rei! I thought I'd let you sleep soundly so I didn't woke you up."  
  
" it's okay…listen, I need to tell you something." 


	3. More Miserable

More Miserable (chapter 3)  
  
====In the Blade Breakers' apartment====  
  
Kai was in his room where he and Rei became a couple. He looks more miserable than when Jin first found Rei. He was crying all night that his eyes very sore.. he still remember those days he had with Rei  
'What happened to my life? DAMN IT!!!! Why did I have to lose Rei?!?! How can I go on with this stupid life?!?! It's been 5 months already since we got together and Rei is missing for a week already..'  
Without knowing it, Kai got the lamp and threw it on the bedroom door making a very loud noise.  
  
"What was that?!" Tyson panicked  
  
"It's coming from upstairs!" Max said in a worried tone  
  
" I think it's Kai... still thinking about his Rei" Chief guessed  
  
" don't you think we should do something about it?" Tyson suggested  
  
" I say we just knock of his bedroom door and beat him up! He's been blaming us of what happened for days!" shouted Max , very annoyed  
  
"NO MAX!!! don't do that! It'll just break his heart and make the situation worse… I know Kai.. He'll never give up in anything he does especially when it comes to things that got Rei involved.. trust me… Trust KAI…" Chief replied right away  
  
" I think Chief is right Max… After all, kai is our friend, we've been together as a team for so long… we just can't treat him like we don't trust him." Tyson explained  
  
"Oh alright. As long as he stops blaming us for what happened." Max agreed  
  
====At Jin's house====  
  
Jin and Rei are already sitting on the chair where Jin told he loves him…  
  
" What is it Rei? Is it important?"  
  
"Yes..i think it is… I think I love you Jin…I know I do.. everytime I see you, I feel a love that I knew before.. I just don't know from whom…"  
  
" I understand Rei…Thanks for trusting me."  
  
Jin embraced Rei and held his his warm embrace.  
  
======Back in the apartment=======  
  
Kai was finally calmed down and he thought  
  
'I'm going to find rei no matter what it takes..i know I can…and I will!'  
  
Kai packed his things for the search..then went past the living room ignoring the trio (Tyson, Chief, Max)  
  
"Kai, where are you going?" the trio asked curiously   
  
"I'm going to Jin's house…I'll ask him to help me find Rei… after all, Jin is my best friend… and not any of you can stop me.."  
  
" Wait Kai! We're going with you.." Chief said willingly  
  
"W-we are?!" the two replied ignorantly  
  
"Of course we are! Kai we're your friends too..we can't let you find Rei alone and we're here to support you… right guys?"  
  
"Ehrrmmm…yeah…sure…" The two replied with still regrets  
  
"yeah whatever…but make sure you set your stupid attitudes aside..This is very serious and not to be joked about…. So please shut your fucking mouth!!!"  
  
"Hey…! How…."  
  
" Don't push it Tyson…Rei is not here to stop me from punching your head off" Kai said immediately before Tyson could even finish what he was saying  
  
The trio was amazed of what Kai did…'he loves Rei very much' the trio thought..then gave Kai a supportive smile and a look of determination..Kai ignored this and walked out of the door waiting impatiently for the trio.. 


	4. Betrayal Act

Betrayal Act (chapter 4)  
  
====At Jin's House====  
  
Suddenly after a few minutes of warm embrace… Jin started to go closer to Rei's supple lips…Rei didn't dare to stop Jin, instead he opened his mouth for Jin's bubblegum tongue to enter his mouth, their tongues battled it out exploring each other's mouth, Rei's tongue glided through Jin's perfectly shaped teeth as Jin's tongue explored Rei's mouth the same way (exept, Rei had fangs, remembah?) Both of them groaning as a sign of pleasure. They just stop every once in a while to catch their breath. Then did it continuously …They were already undressing themselves and rolling over the living room floor enjoying themselves..  
  
On the other hand, Kai and the trio came to Jin's door..Kai didn't even bother to knock but he entered quietly so he wouldn't disturb Jin if ever he's doing something… in fact THEY are… Kai saw a scene that made him very mad and most of all HURT that he can't control himself anymore. He threw his pack and punched the wall beside him filled with rage that it almost cracked..  
  
"What is going on here?! " Kai spoke out filled with rage  
  
"Kai?! What are you doing here?!" Jin replied  
  
"What are doing with my Rei?! Rei, how could you do this to me…after 5 months we've been through…"  
  
Now tears falling from Kai's attractive raging eyes  
  
"How did you know my name? I don't know you…Who are you?"  
  
" I'm Kai… don't you remember…KAI HIWATARI…"  
  
Rei stood there half naked shocked and obviously picturing something in his mind…he was thinking…  
  
'Kai…Kai Hiwatari…that name…KAI…HIWATARI… it's very familiar.. I've met him before…I knew him… that familiar blue markings on his face, the white scarf and…and those beautiful, raging red eyes… it is YOU…I loved him and I still do right now…KAI HIWATARI…he's the love I knew before!!"  
Suddenly before Rei could even turn his back… Kai gripped him on the shoulder and kissed him right away…Rei didn't refuse Kai's kiss instead he kissed Kai back…then rei thought 'That's it…Kai… he…he's my boyfriend! The one I loved…and I guess I still do right now…!'  
Rei pushed Kai gently to stop him then started to talk..  
  
"KAI! Is that really you?! That kiss.. it was the love I knew before… I missed you Kai!! I really did!!!"  
  
"Rei…what happened? Why are you here?"  
  
"i…I don't know…I can't remember…"  
  
Jin was struggling in a corner..it seems like he's being bothered by something…then..  
  
"Alright! I can't stand this anymore! Rei, you got amnesia because of me …While you were walking, I bumped the car to you.. You ask me WHY?!... because I like you and the only way I can get you is by fooling you..!"  
  
"You did this on purpose! And for your information I am NOBODY'S FOOL! You can't just call me like that you bull shit!"  
  
"Now that I know that you're pathetic, get out of my sight!"  
  
Rei bursted into tears and huddled into his lover's sweet embrace..Kai can't stand it either..  
  
"never call rei pathetic in front of me.." Kai said as if he wanted to fight  
  
"Oh Yeah?! What are you gonna do about it?"  
  
Without anymore talk, Kai fired his Dranzer and it shot straight to jin leaving him a very deep cut. Still, Kai didn't have mercy… He set Dranzer into flames expressing his anger leaving Jin in fire as if he's in hell.. Jin was now left in blood…He's an inch from death now…Kai still had a little mercy in him..  
  
"That's what you deserve.. never underestimate me Jin.. NEVER… And get your own lover… Rei is mine! Never attempt to get him from me again or your life is in my hands.."  
  
Kai turned to Rei , embraced him and said  
  
"It's alright now Kitten… You're with me now.. You can never be touched by this bastard or by anyone else.."  
  
Kai took of his coat and handed it to Rei… Then turned to the trio and said  
  
" Let's go"  
  
"But what about Jin?" Tyson asked  
  
"Just leave him there to suffer.. he deserves it and if you want to join him, go ahead… I won't stop you.."  
  
With these words, the trio said no more and followed Kai and Rei out of the door.. 


	5. The Promise I Wanna Be With You

The Promise…I Wanna Be With You. (chapter 5)  
  
====Blade Breakers' Apartment====  
  
Kai and Rei went to their shared room and the trio to their own shared room..  
  
"Rei…I don't ever want to lose you again…I've almost gone mad just the thought of wondering where you are.."  
  
"Kai..You know you're my one and only…I love you and I'll never leave you for some pathetic guy like Jin…I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine.."  
  
"Yeah…I love you too..c'mon kitten…Time for bed.."  
  
"Kai….I wanna be with you.."  
  
rei turned on the radio and the song came out and touched both their hearts  
  
"I Wanna Be With You"  
  
I try but I can't seem to get myself to think of anything but you  
Your breath on my face your warm, gentle kiss I taste the truth, I taste the truth  
We know what I came here for  
So I won't ask for more  
  
[CHORUS]  
I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the on who's in your arms to hold you tight  
I wanna be with you  
There's nothing more to say  
There's nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you  
  
So I'll hold you tonight like I would if you were mine to hold forevermore  
And I'll savor each touch that I've wanted so much to feel before, to feel before  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Then the two placed a passionate kiss on each other's lips… Battling for domination is what they did… then Rei started to pull Kai's tops off..  
  
"Rei…What are you doing?"  
  
"Taking your clothes off and soon mine..Don't you wanna celebrate this night away?"  
  
"Fine then…I'll help you with that.. I'll grant your wish Rei.."  
  
Then the two of them started undressing themselves passionately, slowly , teasingly and wanting to pile the floor with their clothing… They slowly fell down the bed then cuddled up in each other's embrace under the blanket filled with love for each other..Then with these words…  
  
"I love you Kai…You know I do…"  
  
" Yeah…I love you Rei…so much.."  
  
…they slept together sharing their love….  
  
Oh, baby  
I can't fight this feeling anymore(anymore)  
Drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name and take my hand  
Can you make my wish, baby, your command(command)?  
Yeah  
  
[CHORUS]  
  
Oh yeah  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you, ooo, yeah  
I wanna be, I wanna be  
[Repeats] 


End file.
